Hanging By A Moment
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: *Squinoa songfic* Squall and Rinoa look back to their complicated love story and how it all began......Told from Squall and Rinoa's POV on the major events in the game...


  
Hanging By A Moment   
  
  
  
The Sorceress Knight positioned himself comfortably against the walls of the Garden's bridge. He brushed away a few strands of hair that fell in front of his eyes from the ocean's current. He closed his eyes, letting the past memories flow back......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On a familiar balcony, an Angel leans over the railings. Her eyes locked on the calm rustling water and began to reminisce the past.  
  
I knew he was a very special person to me the first time I laid me eyes on him. It was strange how I felt so connected with him when I hardly knew this mysterious guy. Later on, we met again and I found he was a SeeD coming to help us! This was the beginning of our complicated love story......  
_  
Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer where I started   
Chasing after you   
  
_I leaned against the marble walls of the Quad. My lonesome eyes wandered to everybody who was having fun. SeeDs dancing, people laughing, and here I am, standing by myself. I gazed at the night sky as a bright shooting star soared across the night until it was out of sight. It was then when I spotted a girl clad in a creamy white dress in front of me. She smiled and pointed above. Not knowing what else to do, I looked at her curiously. She finally came over and after some difficulty, she talked me into dancing with her.   
  
The moment she laid her hands on me, an enigmatic feeling roamed through me. I've never felt this way before. We waltzed under the full moon and watched the fireworks spark. Her hands rested softly on my shoulder. This was one of those rare occasion that I actually felt relaxed and tranquil. Suddenly, she pulled away. I gave her a questioning look but she only returned an apologetic one. I watched as she departed and walked away. I was thinking of going after her but then decided not to. It was none of my business but somewhere in my heart, I hope that I was going to see her again someday......  
_  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
_  
_Forgetting all I'm lacking   
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation   
You take all of me   
_  
I could have slapped myself when I walked away. Once I returned my train after speaking with Cid, I missed you so much for some reason. You placed me in a position that I had never been in before. Tears trailed down my cheek once I realized that I was probably never going to see you again......but I was wrong.  
  
I was very wrong...  
  
You appeared the next day through my door. I thought this was all a dream. My eyes started to water but I refused to let the tears fall. Making sure this was no dream, I leaped off my bed and threw myself at you, wrapping my arms tightly around your neck. This was no dream, this was reality. You were really here with me. For a second, I closed me eyes and thanked Hyne. As we grew closer, I felt that nothing mattered to me anymore as long as you were here with me. I forgot all about Timber, Watts and Zone, Seifer, everything! The only thing that was important to me was being by your side.  
  
_Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
  
_I could feel my barrier breaking. Emotions, sensations, everything was flowing through me. Rinoa, what are you trying to do to me? I helplessly watch your unconscious body. I desperately wanted you to call out my name but only silence roamed. I was such a fool for not taking advantage of all the time we had. What if you never wake up again? This cant be too late!! NO!! I refuse to believe that this is the end for us!! Missions, my friends, Garden, being a commander and everything else doesn't matter to me anymore. Only you Rinoa!!  
  
I've made up my mind. I promise you that I'm going to find a way to fix all of this, to pull the both of us out of this dreadful nightmare. Don't worry, I'll be by your side every step of the way.......  
  
_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_  
  
Time Compression...  
  
After the battle of Ultimecia, everyone was lost in time, searching for another. Of course I cared about my friends alot but mainly, I was searching for Squall. I had no idea where I was and it seemed that time was dragging on forever. I passed by so much fearful presence, looking for Squall. I was surrounded by darkness and a prisoner in this realm forever.  
  
At times, I was about to give up this useless struggling. Was I really going to find him? Clutching my necklace, which was our symbolization of love I realized that I couldn't give up. I have to do this for him! A surge of determination rushed through my veins, courage shining in me eyes. I love Squall too much and my heart ached immensely just the thought of never being with him again so I continued running through the eternal night for his sake. Without any sense of direction of where to head next, I head in random routes, hoping that it'll lead me to him......  
  
_There's nothing else to lose  
Nothing left to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else..._  
  
For once, my life had been completed once she entered my heart. It was true. I can no longer deny it anymore that I love her. Love her enough to even die for her. Whatever happens, nobody can ever take her place. Thats why I have to find her and confess my feelings. I was such a fool that I didn't say anything when I had the chance. I didn't take advantage of the time I had with her again but I will. I will tell her how I feel and she WILL know. Moving as fast as my legs would take me, I wandered aimlessly across the barren crater, shouting out her name and begging for a response. Only silence filled the air.  
  
Where could Rinoa be? My heart thundered furiously within me, fear and worry clearly etched on my face. Standing at the edge of the crater, realization hit me that there was NO way I could ever escape this place. Slumping down, I sat on the rocky ground all tired, worried, scared, and confused.  
  
Something suddenly shimmered softly amidst the gloomy air. Extending out my hand, a beautiful white feather fell into my palm. Rinoa! Where could you be!? Squeezing the soft object tightly, images flashed before me. Standing in the flower field was my angel. I call out to her but she wasn't responding. Why wasn't she answering!? I called out for her again. She turned around, her features immediately started obliterating. I was taken into a frenzy warp. Our precious moments spent together kept zooming away. I felt as if my head was going to explode. I couldn't take this anymore. Stop this!!!   
  
Finally, I saw Rinoa, all peaceful and calm in space. I tried reaching out for her but before I did, the glass of her helmet shattered and air was insufficient.  
  
That was when my heart shattered......as well as my life...  
  
_Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer where I started   
Chasing after you   
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _  
  
Dropping to my knees and gently picking up your body, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Seeing that you weren't responding when I gently caress your face, tears broke free from my eyes. I have finally found you......only to find that you are dead. This wasn't real!! This was too cruel!! I followed you everywhere Squall, even through Time Compression only to find that you're dead!?!? Squall! Why cant you answer me!? I cried silently into the fur of his coat while I clunged on to his body. I didn't want to let go.   
  
If he's dead, I'll die with him!!  
  
_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
_  
A light breeze flowed gently between us. With teary eyes, I reluctantly let go of Squall to see what was happening. The dark mist was no more. A gigantic flower field replaced the barren crater. Petals glided everywhere. Taking a moment to marvel the beauty, I didn't notice when a certain body was beginning to stir.  
  
My attention immediately drifted back to him, gasping that he was regaining conscious. I held him closer to me than ever before, afraid that I was going to lose him again.  
_  
Just hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment..   
  
_That night, I headed out to the balcony and silently thanked Hyne for all he has done for me and Rinoa. Standing besides me was my angel. We can finally be at peace for we had made it through the biggest obstacle in our life: Time Compression. It was definitely hard but not impossible. Our love proved that it could withstand anything that came in our way.  
  
A glimmering shooting star arched across the heavenly night. Rinoa turned to me, smiling. She gracefully held up her index finger to indicate that this was how everything had begun. I returned the smile and pulled her close towards me.  
  
It was now or never. I was finally going to take advantage of the time I have now. It was the perfect moment. The moment that everything was building up to. Tilting her head, the both of us leaned in for a passionate kiss. One that we had waited so long for.......  
  
_Hanging by a moment...   
Hanging by a moment here with you  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: This was my first songfic. I started planning this awhile ago but I was too lazy to get it typed. Hanging By A Moment' is a song by Lifehouse. I love this song so much that I just had to write something FF related to it and I choose FF8 because I think the lyrics matches the love theme pretty well. I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review for me if you wish. Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
